Darkness isnt necessarily bad Jerk
by Wing Atol
Summary: FakirxOc She may not like it, but she is just a puppet made by an evil man so that he could control darkness. But she's not necessarily evil. Sure she's loud and dangerous but not evil. If only HE would realize that. If only a knight would get a clue.


**Darkness isn't necessarily EVIL… Jerk.**

**A Fakir Oc Princess Tutu story by Airheaded Evilness.**

**Chapter one: **

**I do not own Princess Tutu, or any of the songs, shows and mangas I use, be it for reference or anything else. I only own Satella, and the role she plays in the story. And I apologize for any grammar mistakes I male. And sorry all my stories are **_**Canon Character x Original Character**_**! I just love OCs, and when I make one I have to use her! By the way, P.A.N. means Pointless Author's Note.**

_**Once upon a time… all stories start like that. I wonder why?**__ A small girl thought when she was very young. She was very small, with silver hair in two long braids. Her red eyes were large and always full of wonder, and she never stopped wondering why stories were written the way they were. Her name was Satella, daughter of the town's toy maker. When her father and mother vanished, she stopped wondering about such things. She focused on being like her mother, a beautiful ballet dancer. She cut her hair short and packed away all her story books and toys. In fact, the only thing from her childhood that she hadnt packed away was a small book, full of stories by Drosselmeyer. She only kept that out because the sad stories consoled her. I know this because I am Satella. My parents vanished when I was 10, and now I am 13. I dance. But I am very different now. I don't think I'll ever be the same again._

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

That was Satella's first diary entry. She wrote that, not knowing what Drosselmeyer had in store for her and for Kinkan Town, or what he DIDN'T have in store for her.

I ran down the hall.

"Aw man! Neko-sensei is gonna make me marry him now!" I wailed, looking at my watch.

Not looking where I was going, I turned and crashed into the town-jerk himself, Fakir. He turned around and looked at me. Well, glared at me, but hey, with Fakir, glaring is the same thing as looking.

"You're late for class." He growled.

"Like you should talk! Why are you and- AHIRU?! Oh my GOD please say you werent doing what I think you were doing!" I squeaked, just noticing the red haired girl standing behind him nervously.

"Eh heh heh heh heh… it's not what you think, Satella-chan!" Ahiru was just as squeaky as I was.

"And what were you thinking?" Fakir asked, annoyed.

"Well… If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" I smiled suspiciously.

"You were thinking we were making out, weren't you?" Fakir asked, raising a twitching eye brow.

"Um… no." I said, obviously lying.

"You were! Don't lie! Satella, you are the craziest person I know if you thought that!" Fakir yelled accusingly, pointing at me.

"And what was I supposed to think?!" I yelled back.

At that moment, Neko-Sensei stepped out.

"Ahiru! Satella! Fakir! Get in class NOW! Ahiru, Satella, if you do not hurry up you will have to marry me!" Neko-sensei yelled. Ahiru and I quickly scrambled into the room.

"T-that was close!" I stammered as I sat down, shuddering at the thought of marrying Neko-sensei.

"Serves you right, Satella." Fakir said, kicking the back of my head.

"Alright, that's IT! Fakir, you jerk! I take way to much crap from you! You always insult me, yell at me, make fun of me, and now you KICK me?! You're just upset that you don't have parents, but guess what! You're not the only orphan in this school so get out of your pity party!" I yelled, standing up and storming out the door.

"Satella! If you leave you will have to marry me!" Neko-sensei meowed.

"If I won't date a guy a year older than me, what makes you think I would marry a guy **20 years** older than me?!" I snapped before I exited.

**Fakir's PoV **

_Who does she think she is?!_ I thought as class went on.

Satella and I had always bumped heads, starting with when we first met…

**Satella sat outside the buildings on the edge of the fountain, staring at the water. The sky was very cloudy, just like her rose-red eyes. Mythos walked by her but she didn't look up, which was very odd for a girl in Kinkan Town. She looked up when a teacher called her name. She ran to the teacher as it began to rain. At that moment I walked outside, knocking her over on accident. **

"**Watch it!"**

**The teacher obviously thought I said it, but I hadnt. It had been Satella. I stared at her in disbelief. **

"**Excuse me?!" **

"**You heard me!" she yelled again.**

"**Satella, please calm down!" the teacher said, worried.**

"**Satella? What type of name is that?" I asked.**

"**MY name! If you don't like it, go away!" she growled, offended.**

"**Why don't you?! You look like a demon- you don't belong here!" I told her. I had lost control of my temper.**

**Only later did I learn that her parents had vanished off the face of the earth, abandoning her, and that she had always felt unwanted and had an inferiority complex. And I only made it worse.**

I growled slightly as the bell rang. If I hadnt lost my temper back then maybe she wouldn't be so… dark when I was around. I walked to my next class, followed by Mythos. I saw someone sitting under a tree out the window, knees near their face. It was Satella. Only she was doing something I had never seen her do before. Cry.

"…It was her fault. I have nothing to feel guilty about." I muttered, walking away.

"You mean what happened at the beginning of class today?" Mythos asked. "I think you SHOULD apologize. Someone told me that she was especially temperamental today because this is the anniversary of her parents' disappearance."

I stopped_. So that's why… I guess… I should apologize. Aw man, she's gonna get all snippy with me. _ **(P.A.N. Snippy… that's a funny word. Hee hee.)**_ She'll be as__accepting as the Grinch before he tried to steal Christmas._ I thought bitterly.

I decided I would TRY to apologize later. Until then, she can sit under the tree and cry all she wanted.

**Satella's PoV**

I figured I would get caught if I continued sitting under the tree, so I walked to my dorm. I sat at my desk and saw the first Diary I ever had. Taking it out, I began rereading the first two days of my life here at Kinkan academy.

_Date: XX/XX/XX_

_Location: my dorm at Kinkan Academy, my new home_

_Today I met all my teachers. They seem nice enough, but I still want to leave. There was this guy outside this morning- he said I looked like a demon. He was very mean, and scary looking. I don't get why everyone says I look like a demon. I think that it's because of my eye color. Every one is scared of it. They all think I'm a circus freak- especially the boy I met this morning. I was very sad when he called me a demon… very, very sad. I wish I hadn't run away when he said that. I wish I had stayed and yelled at him. I hope I don't have any classes with him._

_Date: XX/XX/XX_

_Location: class_

_I DO have a class with him- almost all of them! I was told that he will be in all my classes until graduation. This is terrible. I noticed he's not friendly with ANYONE. Not even the guy who follows him around like a little lost puppy. When we saw each other, everyone tensed at the anger between us. It was kinda scary. I'm tired… I'm going to bed now._

I sighed, took out a pen and flipped to a blank page.

**Date: XX/XX/XX**

**Location: my dorm**

**I just noticed… my handwriting was AWEFUL when I was younger. Today is the third anniversary of my abandonment. Oh great, now I'm just as bad as Fakir! Today he and I were both late, yet he kicked me in the head for being just as late as he was! I yelled at him and left the room. I feel kinda bad about yelling at him like that… but he's always giving me trouble! It's very annoying. I wish Fakir would just leave me alone… but then who would I yell at when I am annoyed? Ah, I'm terrible. I hate to admit it, but I don't even remember what Mama or Papa looked like. I remember Mama's voice… but other than that my parents are just big blanks in my mind. I feel guilty about it because I might see them again someday and not recognize them. Sometimes I remember Mama wearing a light blue dress that blended in with the sky. And I remember her reading me stories every night. Papa would always be in his workshop, making toys. My favorite that he ever made was a wooden rose that turned into a beautiful ballet dancer. I could watch it for hours.**

I stopped writing then, because I fell asleep at my desk!

**Fakir's PoV**

I walked around, looking for Satella after school. I found her in her dorm, asleep at her desk, an open book right next to her. I didn't know what it was so I took a look at it. What I read was saddening… But more shocking was that Satella kept a diary!She began waking up, making me panic. I ran out of her room, her diary still in hand. But I didn't notice it until I was too far away and it was too late. I looked at my hand.

"Oh CRAP! If Satella finds out she won't just yell at me, she'll KILL me!" I yelled in distress.

"Fakir? What's that?" Mythos asked when I entered our dorm.

"Uh… nothing. Just don't mention it to Satella." I told him.

At that moment we heard someone yell, **"OH NO! MY DIARY IS MISSING!!!"**

Mythos looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that! I found it, okay?!" I yelled.

"Then return it to her." Mythos said simply.

"I can't! She'll accuse me of stealing it!" I told him.

"Oh. If you want I can return it for you." Mythos offered.

"She'll most likely kill you too." I said, picturing the angry Satella in my mind.

I looked at the clock- it was nine.

"Let's just get to bed. We'll worry about it later." I said, getting ready for the night.

Sooner or later I would have to return her diary to Satella. But I still couldn't help but read it before I went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I looked at Satella, who was brooding. Most likely about her missing diary. I threw it over to her and turned away before she could look up. I never knew I was so hard on her.

_I was so terrible. I hope… that maybe someday she'll forgive me._ I thought. Then I realised what I just thought. _I've been hanging out with Ahiru too much. That must be it._

"Hey. Fakir-teme."

I looked behind me to see none other than Satella.

"Mythos told me that you found my diary… so… thanks. For returning it to me." She said, looking away and blushing.

"…Who are you and what have you done with Satella?" I asked, confused.

"I'm trying to be nice you asshole! Now shut up and accept my thank you!" Satella yelled.

"That's more like it." I smirked.

"Are you saying you enjoy it when we're fighting?" she asked, glaring.

"No. I'm just saying you're normally rude and loud." I told her.

"I'm loud so that you, who just LOVES to ignore everyone, will hear me when I actually talk to you! And I am NOT rude! You're just too sensitive." She said, crossing her arms.

I looked at her oddly.

"You're weird." I told her.

"Why THANK you! That's the kindest thing you've ever said to me!" she said smiling.

"It is?" I asked. Then I remember all the things I had said to her.

"Yeah, actually. It is." She said solemnly.

I looked away, feeling a bit guilty.

**Satella's PoV**

I embarrassed myself just to say thanks and he looked away?

_Ungrateful JERK!_

I growled a bit before I sat down next to Ahiru.

"You know… it's a shame he's so mean. He's kinda cute." I mused.

"You mean Fakir?" Ahiru whispered.

"Who else? Do you see any OTHER mean boys in this class?" I asked.

"Good point. Oh, it's Mythos…" Ahiru smiled. There was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Aw, Ahiru, you're so CUTE!" I squealed, hugging Ahiru.

"Waah! Satella let go!" Ahiru squeaked.

"Aw… fine. Oh wow. It's Rue." I said, looking at the person who just walked in the door.

"I wish I was as good as her!" Ahiru sighed.

"Feh. Don't we all?" I asked.

"Do you want to be as good at dancing as her?" Ahiru asked.

"No. I'm happy with being the slightly klutzy, temperamental, dangerous dancer that I am." I smiled.

"Yeah, you do seem to enjoy dancing a lot!" Ahiru's friend, Lillie said.

I heard a pecking sound and turned towards the window.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelped.

There were hundreds, no THOUSANDS of black birds outside, trying to get into the class. The glass was cracking.

"Crazy birds from hell?" I guessed when someone screamed, "What's going on?!"

"Don't I wish!" Fakir growled.

"You know what's going on?!" I asked.

"It doesn't concern you." He said, glaring. Again.

"Those birds are insane and might be hostile! As the people at risk here, we DESERVE to know what's going on!" I said, hands on my hips.

At that moment, the glass shattered, and the birds flew into the room, pecking at students and Neko-sensei.

"Everyone, to the locker room!" Neko-sensei yelled.

Almost everyone scrambled into the locker rooms, but I couldn't. Something was caught on my skirt. I looked behind me and screamed.

**Fakir's PoV**

I heard a scream.

"That sounded like Satella!" Ahiru gasped.

"What?! No! I actually like her!" Rue squeaked. I am not kidding. She SQUEAKED.

I looked behind me for the familiar silver hair and saw a feathered arm gripping her skirt.

"Fakir, I can't believe I'm saying this, but HELP!!!" she screamed.

Whatever had her was pulling her into the flock of ravens. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which was… Neko-sensei's teacher's aid book.

_It'll have to do… _

I chucked the book at the flock of birds, and the feathered arm let go of Satella, who ran towards me.

"Dang. Never thought you'd do that." I told her, a bit surprised.

"Shut up! There's a giant bird… person… THING in there!" Satella yelled.

We heard a door slam. The doors to the locker room were closed.

"Tell me they didn't just doom us… PLEASE tell me they didn't just do that…" Satella groaned.

"They did."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hate reading cliffhangers but love dishing them. Is that bad? I hope not. Well, read and review, no flames, constructive criticism only, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Now I have to begin part two, and work on Tundra Girl chapter two. Wish me luck!**


End file.
